


The Space Between the Stars

by torikabori



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (that's basically it. this is a short one folks), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, gem stimulation, it's also sappy as hell and like... Barely explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikabori/pseuds/torikabori
Summary: Yellow is leaving soon, and Blue wants something to remember her by.





	The Space Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This...... is possibly the softest thing I've written in a while. And the shortest thing I've posted in years. But it might also be the shortest amount of time between postings! Clearly this ship has a positive influence on me.
> 
> Anyway, the title of this fic was taken from a throwaway line in a book I love, because why not go whole hog on the self indulgence? Hopefully someone else out there likes this stuff too. Leave a comment if that's you <3

Yellow sighed, content for once. She and Blue lay together in their private chambers, naked and spent after one of their rare stolen nights alone. Blue was warm and heavy, her head a comforting weight on Yellow’s shoulder, Yellow’s arms draped loosely around her. Idly she stroked Blue’s hair, thinking of nothing but her partner.

Blue stirred, turning her head just enough to kiss the sensitive spot at the base of Yellow’s neck. “How long do you think you’ll be?” she asked.

It was the usual question. “Another two hours, at least.” Her court knew that she must not be disturbed in here for any but the most dire emergencies, and those usually did not happen until dawn. “If you want to go for another round, just give me a minute—”

“Not that,” Blue said softly. “I meant your trip.”

Oh. That.

In a few days, Yellow would be taking an extended visit to some of her most distant colonies. Between the difficulty of travel and the somewhat low-priority projects that took place there, they had gone quite some time without her oversight. She had to correct that now. And if she was going all the way out there, she should get as much done as possible.

“Two, maybe three hundred years,” she guessed. “Assuming things go well.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Maybe longer. I’ll try to come back after five, regardless of what needs doing.”

Blue was quiet for a time. They had been separated for longer before— some colonies took millennia to complete— but that had been a long time ago, before they had become intimate, and this was a rare star system where magnetic interference prevented them from establishing warps. It also meant simple messages took several days to come through, even on the Diamond Line.

“I’ll be back soon,” Yellow promised. “I’ll work as fast as I can.”

“I know,” Blue sighed. “I know.”

She lay still, while Yellow kept stroking her hair. For once she didn’t want to think about work, or how terribly she would miss Blue while she was away. She knew this weakness in her was shameful, she knew White would think that time away would be good for her, but it was hard to be dutiful when Blue was so warm and perfect on top of her, anchoring her body the same way she anchored the rest of her.

She held Blue a little closer and kissed the top of her head. “It’s alright,” she said quietly. “I know you can handle things while I’m gone.”

Blue sighed again, the air tickling her neck. “It just doesn’t feel like home without you,” she confessed. She raised her head and kissed Yellow’s shoulder, her collarbone, her chest. Yellow shivered, a blush creeping out from her center as Blue’s lips brushed the sensitive skin above her gem. Blue’s hand pressed into her side, holding her steady, and she looked up through her lashes as she placed one tender kiss after another on the corners of the stone.

Yellow watched her, breathless. There was no physical sensation to it, yet somehow this was the most intimate thing they had done all night.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Blue said softly. She kissed the gem’s center, almost reverent in her affections. “My Yellow.”

Yellow’s gem was beginning to glow. She felt some indescribable emotion, so powerful that she feared she might dissipate her form. “Blue,” she choked out.

Blue kissed her again— kissed the yellow rock that was the entirety of her— then moved up to kiss her burning face.

Yellow was supposed to say something, but what? If there were words to describe what she felt, she didn't know them. Instead she brought her hands up to tangle in Blue's hair, closed her eyes and returned Blue's kisses, parting her lips with a soft, involuntary moan.

Blue tasted like carbon, bitter and smoky like the planet core they had both come from. To another Diamond, she tasted like home.

Eventually Blue pulled away from the kiss, her eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused as if her mind was not quite free. Even after all this time, Yellow had trouble believing that Blue could look at her like that.

“Yellow,” she said, her normally soft voice rough with desire, “can I ask you to try something?”

Yellow cupped her face in one hand, gently stroking her cheek. “Anything.”

Blue took a shaky breath. She kissed Yellow’s thumb, then took her by the wrist and drew her hand down to lay it over her own gem. “I want to feel you,” she said. Her face darkened with embarrassment, but she kept her eyes on Yellow’s as she went on, “I want you to fill me up with your light, so I remember this night for the next thousand years.”

For a moment Yellow was speechless. She was fairly certain she would remember Blue saying that for the rest of her existence.

Blue bit her lip nervously as she waited for a response. Yellow drew her down for another brief kiss. “Lie back,” she said when they parted.

Blue gave her a tiny smile, then let Yellow nudge her onto her back. She kept one arm around her, cradling Blue’s head while her palm hovered over her chest.

“Ready?”

Blue closed her eyes and nodded.

Yellow took a deep breath and let it out slowly, centering herself, reaching for the core of her being. This was not the same as unleashing her lightning— it was more like fusion, only slower and more intense. She was giving Blue a taste not of her power, but her soul.

She felt it spread from her chest to her shoulder, down her arm and into her palm. Very carefully she covered Blue’s gem, and let her light flow into it.

Blue gave a shuddering gasp. Her eyes flew open, her back arched, her fingers and toes curled as the glow spread from her chest. She stared at Yellow, glassy-eyed with the intensity of it, although Yellow was being as gentle as she could. Blue’s entire form was shining, trembling, and couple of stray lightnings danced across her surface, making her twitch minutely.

A tear rolled down from the corner of her eye to soak into her hair, carrying a tiny green spark with it. For once Yellow let the answering prickle in her own eyes pass without protest, only blinking away the tears so she could better watch Blue.

Blue came down slowly, shaking, her body still glowing. She gave a tiny whimper as more tears fell, but she was smiling, giggling helplessly as if Yellow’s light inside her was utter bliss.

_I love you_, she wanted to say, but it seemed woefully inadequate. She didn’t know how to explain to Blue what she felt, what she meant to her, or how much she would miss her when they were apart. She didn’t know how to thank her, for making her feel so loved in return. Nothing seemed strong enough.

At a loss for what else to do, Yellow simply held her, wiped away her tears, and kissed her until morning.


End file.
